the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vide
History the following is public record Vide was downloaded from the digital nursery's onto a standard shell during public cycle 456AQ. During there early years Vide had shown promise as a mechanic and engineer and was granted a position on a mixed Merchant vessel bound for a round trip around heavily populated worlds. Vides mission was to gather data and gain experience to benefit the Korvax homeworld. During one of the jumps between dead space and population centers the merchant vessel was captured by a pirate known as La Noir De Mort along with the rest of the crew. As the only surviving member to be rescued 24 years latter reports are spotty at best as to what happened during this time of capture. but when La Noir was killed in battle and her crew captured Vide claimed to work for her as a mechanic/ fabricator under duress. the excellent condition of warships battle mechs and power armor caught the raid forces off guard as well as the presence of a sentinel the attacking army was expecting worn and torn mechanical forces if any. however casualty's where minimal due to the finishing raid being a collaborative effort to cement bonds between several worlds. the length of time Vide spent in service was enough to put them squarely in the prison with the rest of the captured crew. however due to the aforementioned quality of mechanical assault units as well as the aforementioned sentinels the Korvax Military offered Vide a opportunity. Vide would rejoin the Korvax society and show them all they learned or go to the block like the rest of there pirate crew mates. Vide took the offer and had a successful military career of 10 years before there contract was purchased by obsydian corp. being sold after the Korvax gained all the information they could but unwilling or unable to harbor what the general public thought as a ex-pirate. Skills why limit oneself ? Vides most unique trait is there ability to inhabit the shell of two sentinels one is a small drone outfitted for repairs while the other is a large 3 meter tall bipedal walker armed with a large laser and missile racks as well as small caliber anti personal weaponry. while all Korvax can switch shells and even shells being used by multiple Korvax during there service Vide jumps from body to body with ease and comfort. Vide is also quite the engineer bringing back multiple ships and mechanical units back from the brink as well as being competent in small arms fire while in there humanoid form. While wearing the larger Sentinel Vide has all the ability such a heavy duty machine of war offers and is able to fire in almost continuous fashion due to the machine not having to concern itself with a more easily damaged pilot. Vides mechanical nature also allows them the direct connection with several systems and the ability to quickly access and sort digital data has many benefits. Hobbies how intriguing Vides extended time with organic life has left them with several interests in multiple fields that they will pursue with intensity when the mood strikes'' ''they include botany the ''creation of bonsai specifically ''painting and sociology. these all come secondary however to Vides fascination with mechanical and electrical systems always seeking to improve and create. Category:Korvax Category:Engineering